Never Going to Let Him Go
by Mini-Silver
Summary: Serena is in the hospital after the incident w/ Tripp. Nate is there for her. Will Serena finally admit her feelings or is Nate just another guy? Is Tripp who she wants? Find out.... NxSxT


**Disclaimer: Do not own Gossip Girl or It Girl , show or movie....**

* * *

Serena was lying down in her hospital bed. She had realized what had happened. Tripp and she were in a car accident, and then she was transferred into the hospital. But what happened to Tripp?

She also noticed Nate with her, and she knew he was here all night with her. Serena was confused but she was happy that Nate was here. Maybe Tripp wasn't the one for her maybe…maybe it was really _Nate_.

Now Serena felt guilty, she had left him to go with Tripp. Serena cuddled into her bed and looked over at Nate; he looked cute just sleeping there. She wondered if he was comfortable. Then she looked at the monitor, too bad she couldn't read it.

Then she heard moving and she looked over at Nate. His eyes were opening and he looked at her. There was silence for a bit but then Serena guessed that he realized where they were.

"Hey are you alright?" Nate asked.

Serena gave a weak smiled. "Yeah…"

Nate looked at her and got up." Are you sure?'

Serena didn't know really, physically she was feeling a little better but mentally she was…just she didn't know.

"I guess I could be better," Serena smiled, she tried to sit up and Nate rushed to her side and helped her. "Thanks,

"No problem, is there anything else you need?' Nate asked.

Serena shook her head, "No, but- what happened to…Tripp?" Serena was curious.

Nate looked at her hard. His expression changed, it looked hurt and it made Serena feel sorry. However, she asked becasue she needed to know.

"Um…he, he went with Maureen." Nate said little hesitantly.

"Oh,' Serena said disappointed. " I guess…"

"I'm sorry," Nate cut her off.

Serena shoook her head."You don't have to feel sorry, it's not your fault." Serena gave another weak smile. "But thank you for being here."

"No problem, I'm here for you." Nate smiled and Serena smiled back.

"Is Blair here?" Serena asked.

Nate seemed surprised by the question and then answered." She was last night but she had to go."

"Oh," Serena said again and rolled over. "Well then I guess…well I don't know anymore." Serena's mind wondered back to Tripp. Nate was right, he was a dick and she shouldn't have trusted him.

"Serena,' Serena heard Nate say and she looked at him.

"Hmm,' she said.

"I…Uh…' He seemed hesitant but Serena looked at him.

"What is it Nate?" Serena asked

"It's n-"but he didn't finish that, he took a deep breath and looked at Serena hard. "Serena do you honestly love Tripp?"

Serena was surprised by the question. She really didn't know the answer but some how she did. She thought for a moment and she knew Nate was waiting.

Serena looked at him and signed." No…I guess not. I guess I was just…going through a faze. "Serena said and she could tell Nate was relieved." Why?"

"Uh…no reason…' Nate said looking away.

"No come on tell me," Serena persisted and she was smiling." Nate…"

Nate turned around and looked at her, his face was serious. "Serena, I...I still…love you.' Nate said at last.

This made Serena smile. She wasn't surprised but she was kind of happy. Serena looked at Nate and smiled. "Nate… You know what… It took me a few years to realize this but…you are my prince charming. "Serena smiled and so did Nate.

"Meaning,' Nate asked. Serena knew that Nate knew what she had meant, he always did but she smiled a warm smile and she forgot about Tripp.

"Meaning Nate Archibald, I... love you too." She smiled and Nate smiled.

He came closer to her, pulled back her long blond her and kissed her on the forehead. He met her eyes and they stared for a long time. Then they both leaned in, and for the first time in a long time, since the bar, they had kissed. A sweet sensation washed over Serena and she smiled as she kept continuing to kiss Nate.

She knew she loved Nate, he was the only one for her, the only one who got her, and she was never going to let him go…_ever_.

_-xoxo _

_Gossip Girl

* * *

_

**Note**-_First Show fanfiction, sry if it's not like the book but this was buging me to be written so tell me what you think. Please revie and comment...thank you...hope you enjoyed!_

_Starhood30_

_~Fiz  
_


End file.
